Equestria's New Beginning
by vinylstories
Summary: James ends up in equestria and surprisingly everyone's ok with it even him, but when evil strikes to what lengths will he go to to protect the ones he loves. rated m for violence and seual activitt


I woke with a start barely remembering what had happened then my memory started to

come back "I remember waking up in a forest then being attacked by a lion scorpion thing and

then" i said thinking aloud to myself before I was interrupted "a manticore" I turned my head to

see purple hor- no to small to be a horse pon- no it has a horn "UNICORN" I said from shock the

unicorn turned to look at me "yeah and you're a pegasus what's the deal" I ran over to the mirror

and just stared at myself I was white all throughout my body and I had a Jet black mane with

white streaks going through my hair that kind of looked liked the same hair as some dj "you

alright" said the purple unicorn snapping me from my trance, I decided I shouldn't scare her any

more and just roll with it "ya" I said "just a little surprised from that creature what did you say it

was again" "a manticore" "right" I replied "so what's your name" "my name is twilight sparkle,I run

this library along with my assistant spike who are you" I started to panic I forgot to get a name I

could say aidan but that would freak her out if I told her my human name seeing how i'm clearly

not a human anymore "crimson streak" I said remembering my mane "well that makes sense

considering your mane colour thanks for saving my flank in that forest by the way" this surprised

me a bit but I shook it off "no problem" I was confused of why she was in that forest in the first

place but decided not to question her because if it weren't for her i'd probably be dead."I think

you'd really like my friend rarity she just loves fashion" "sounds fun" I said "oh what exactly

happened after that manticore struck my arm" I asked her "oh you just slammed into a tree and

passed out" just then there was a knock at the door "its open" I heard twilight say, I like that

twilight sparkle sounds too formal,the door opened to reveal MORE PONIES A UNICORN AND

SOME PEGASIA. that shock was enough for me to pass out.

I awoke for the second time today to voices lots of them they all seemed to be female

and worried I got my eyesight back and I saw one pony one pegasus and two unicorns "augg my

head" I said feeling dizzy "oh darling are you ok" replied a white unicorn "yeah just dizzy its a bit

of a shock when yo-" I cut myself off before I could tell them anything "when you what?" said a

voice who I recognized to be twilights,I started to panic "should I tell them" I mumbled under my

breath "what was that" asked twilight "nothing" I said before they got anymore suspicious but it

didn't work "what are you up to are you a spy?" said an unfamiliar voice I turned to see a cyan

pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and pink, no magenta eyes and a cloud with rainbow

lightning on her flank. I looked around there was a orange pony with a blonde mane and tail tied

into a braid and emerald eyes, she was wearing a cowboy hat with a kind of indent at the top and

three apples on her flank, there was also a white unicorn with a curly darkish purple mane and

tail she had three gemstones on her flank that resembled sapphires, and finally I took a closer

look at twilight she was lavender with a straight dark purple mane and tail with a pink stripe going

through them she had a purple six pointed star and tiny white four pointed stars around it. "hello"

said a rather tomboyish voice snapping me from my trance yet again "what" I replied "are you a

spy" she replied, at this another voice spoke this one belonging to the white one with the

sapphires on her flank "rainbow dash don't be so cruel this man saved twilight from that

manticore and ended up being struck I would be scared out of my mind if I were him" she replied

hastily "ok yeah I guess you're right anyone who saved my friend is a friend" said the rainbow

maned pegasus who I guess was named rainbow dash "well I guess we should start on over to

sugar cube corner girls" said twilight "yeah pinkie pie said she has a surprise for you" called

someone from the door, twilight looked over in surprise and then she started to look relieved "oh

fluttershy its you" she said with a sigh of relief "I forgot you were there" I looked over the five

equines. "I know twilight, rainbow dash and fluttershy plus theres pinkie pie but may I ask your

names" I said towards the white unicorn and the orange pony "ahm applejack ah run sweet apple

acres an apple farm jus down the street" said the orange pony with the blonde braid in her hair

"nice to meet you applejack" "and you" I said nodding towards the white unicorn "my name is

rarity, i run the carousel boutique" she said, I turned my head with an obvious look of confusion

"the tailors" said rainbow from my side. "ok girls lets introduce crimson streak here to pinkie"

said twilight at the door getting ready to leave" I decided to follow them and see this pinkie pie

besides they seem pretty nice. I started to walk but fell to the floor everyone was already outside

so it wasn't that embarrassing but I figured that this would be very hard.

15 minutes later "ok I think I finally got back into my legs so to speak" I said to twilight as we

walked to this bakery sugarcube corner "thats great crimson streak" I flinched at that name it

was way too formal for my comfort "please call me crimson, by the why where is everyone "

twilight looked pleased that I had asked her a question "at sugarcube corner for your surprise, ok

crimson" she said "now i get to ask you a question" "sure " I replied "great ok where are you

really from" "what do you mean" I asked getting worried "I mean"she said in a whisper "anypony

in equestria would have said everypony not everyone which leads to one conclusion you're not

from equestria so where are you from" I mentally slapped myself from how fast she found it out, I

sighed "fine I'll tell you but can it wait please I don't want you to scream something out that might

lead to unwanted attention" I said nudging towards the other four "fine meet me back at the

library after the party" I rolled my eyes "do you live there" I said sarcastically, she turned to look at

me with a smug smile "yes actually I do" I snickered she clearly is one of those mega nerds. the

rest of the walk there was uneventful although I did learn some things about equestria from

twilight like how they just finished defeating nightmare moon, a evil spirit that took over the body

of princess luna co-ruler of equestria with princess celestia. we arrived at sugarcube corner we

opened the door it was dark and I could hear noises from inside probably workers I thought to

myself I opened the door stepped in and "SURPRISE!" said an uproar of people and for the third

time today I fainted.

hey guys I hope you like the story i'll probably have the next chapter out by tomorrow

any way I would like to thank shadowsythe22 for the inspiration to write he by far has

written the best story i've ever read so check out his story dream machine and the

sequel reborn


End file.
